Golden Guardian
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: What causes someone to be feared? Do they have to be evil, or simply seen as too powerful? When the yellow light of fear finds a certain ex-purifier unit,that becomes a question that everyone finds themselves asking. But how will two certain Corps react?
1. Why fear a good thing?

Megaman Trigger sighed, he couldn't stand this place. He just couldn't...he didn't hate Sera, but he DID hate the system she had obeyed without question. Now he'd been trapped on this god-forsaken rock called Elysium! Somehow, he'd mannaged to get off the platform floating in the center of what one would call empty space somehow, he didn't know how it happened, there was just this...flash of yellow and he had found himself

He wondered if he was going insane more and more these days, to keep his mind occupied, he'd done nothing but combat training day in and day out around the clock. He had fought in nearly any and every possible condition imaginable: underwater, outnumbered, various gravity conditions, various climet conditions, with anything from twigs and pebbles to his buster gun...so on and so forth, hell, he'd even learned to fight while he was asleep or unconscious!

He sighed in aggravation and made his way to his old quarters which he'd lived in back when the Master was alive, it was eerie how despite the passing of three thousand years, the room was still as new and perfect looking as though this place were immune to the hands of time.

_Perfection..._ Megaman thought sourly. No wonder the Master had wanted him to destroy the system that worked like this.

However, there was something that caught his intrest in his former quarters which, from what fragments he recalled of his past, he didn't have before: an old time yellow lantern with a ring of the same color next to it rested on his old bed. There was a note attached to it and MegaMan took that first and read it.

_Greetings Trigger,_

_As to whom I am, I doubt we will ever meet in person, but I am someone who admires your work and wish to give you this. It may look like a normal ring and lantern, but it is much more than that. It's a power ring and its portable power battery to keep it charged, the very FIRST yellow one to ever exist, hand-crafted by myself. __Hard upper limit to a power ring's capabilities has yet been demonstrated; it is often referred to as "the most powerful weapon in the universe." __The power ring's most distinctive effect is the generation of solid-light constructs, the precise physical nature of which has never been specified. The size, complexity, and strength of these constructs is limited only by the ring-bearer's willpower; whatever the wearer imagines, the ring will create._

_When active, a power ring will encase its user in a protective, life-supporting force field. This force field allows the user to fly, travel through inhospitable environments (outer space, underwater, etc.), and enter hyperspace in order to move vast distances quickly. The ring also generates its wearer's uniform: the uniform appears over their normal attire and vanishes at the user's will. The uniform varies based on anatomy, personal preference, and the social norms. The only rule in this regard seems to be that the uniform must openly display the symbol of the corps, though even this has been modified based on preference._

_Power rings also appear to be highly advanced computers; they are able to talk to and advise the wearer as to various courses of action, as well as act as a universal translator. The ring can also scan for energy signatures or particular objects. _

_Power rings are able to give off electromagnetic radiation of various frequencies. This radiation can be focused by the wearer into a beam, similar in appearance and effect to a powerful laser. The ring is also capable of producing an electrical frequently used capabilities include splitting atomic nuclei and manipulating subatomic particles (thereby transmuting chemical elements). A power ring is also capable of creating fully functional duplicates of itself._

_While power rings have to be worn to be effective, at several points bearers have shown the ability to summon the ring to them from a distance (even if someone else is wearing it) or order it to carry out commands automatically after being removed. Some power rings, such as this one, have been shown to be genetically keyed to the wearer. In this case, you._

_I KNOW you'll uncover ways to remove what little limitation the ring has, _and as for the light it uses, do not be fooled...that is the light of emotion, which likewise comes from harnessing the "light of life" to a limitted degree, seeing as to be alive is to have emotions. __

_These powers and more still are what I offer to you and I hope (and trust me, I HATE hope, so me feeling that is saying something) it proves useful to you in your goal of ending the emotionless sham that passes for "life" on Elysium. _

_Good luck in your endevors and my deepest admireation to you, the one who caused the line between Willpower and Fear to be erased. For in a society of blind obedience, those with the ability to think freely and individually because they posses their own will are seen a living monuments to fear. _

_Good luck on all your endevors, Slayer of Paradise!_

_-Parallax_

Megaman stared. "Slayer of Paradise"? Nobody had ever called him that befor. And who the heck was Parallax? And what the note said...could it all be true about the ring and lantern? It was obvious from the note that it was ment to be given to him back when he first attempted to destroy the Master System three thousand years ago.

Puzzled more than ever, the ex-purifier uint reached out to grab the lantern in an effort to bring it closer for examination when a bright yellow light enveloped him. The lantern scanned the young man before it and, just as Megaman thought that it'd propably solve a few problems with the power limitations if the ring and lanter were joined together somethow, the ring seemed to melt and the blob it formed seemed to lunge at him, hardening as it went.

"What the?" Megaman asked in confusion as he felt something latch onto his right arm where his buster gun usually was. As he looked to examine it, the his eyes widened as a yellow gauntlet appeared around his arm, ending on his middle finger with an odd ring. The gauntlet glowed brightly.

Megaman looked down to see he was now wearing a skintight black bodysuit with a semi-belt around his waist that had a white buckle, yellow boots, yellow wristbands that cover the entire forearm with studs along them in a straight line and his hands were covered with black gloves that were seemlessly attached to the rest of the uniform, a circular white symbol at the center of the chest, with the last bit of yellow forming down from the neck to make a long point down the center, two more coming down from there over the shoulders and towards the biceps, and two more between those over the chest. The entire costume had yellow lines rippeling through it on the yellow areas and they resembled muscle fibers. Over his head was a featureless, solid jet-black helmet that covered his whole head with some U.S.-issued 1930s goggles made into it to make two perfectly circler black rings that served as the helmet's eye-holes while the goggle lenses were pure yellow and made so they were one-way for him to see out of.

Megaman marveled at this a second longer before yellow light enveloped the Purifier before he suddenly shot into the sky again. Naruto's mind was, for lack of a better turn, blown as he shot through the atmosphere. He looked back to see the planet and again his mind was blown. Terra was a beautiful sight, white clouds covering the various green and brown of the large continent that made up about twenty-five percent of the planet, and the blue of the immense ocean was simply jaw droppingly gorgeous.

No sooner had he finished taking in the sight, the light shot him through the stars towards the planet of his gauntlet's origin. The gauntlet glowed yellow as it attempted to transport the newest corpsmen to the antimatter universe, yet for some reason it couldn't.

Megaman felt as though he were being disintegrated as the yellow light seemed to want to pull his molecules apart when it suddenly stopped and spoke in a dull, flat, monitone voice.

Error, cannot preform antimatter universe transport at this time. Detecting other yellow energy-channeling objects. Accessing yellow light to confirm...confirmation proved positive. Accessing personel database of those granted yellow light. Sending report to Sinestro Corps Drill Instructor, Arkillo of Sector 674. Required to return to home planet until further notice.

Megaman stared at the gauntlet and then it seemed to grow still, as though waiting for him to direct it.

"Now how do I work this thing?" MegaMan asked, staring at the gauntlet on his arm. The gauntlet glowed yellow and Megaman's eyes became a similar yellow as information was downloaded into his head about some of the basic functions of the ring...or gauntlet in his case.

**Yellow Energy Conduit**: The rings use yellow energy which in most cases takes the form of yellow light. Yellow Power rings, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user.

**Energy Blasts**: The ring can be used to fire blasts of yellow energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the will of the user.

**Force-Field Generation**: The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a corpsman's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the ring's automatic defensive system, but as of yet, this theory has not been proven.

**Energy Constructs**: The ring can form constructs of yellow energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of Fear. A Corpsman can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of fear necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of yellow energy, which is a tangible form of pure fear, and they exist only as long as a Corpsman is fueling it with their mastery of fear. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired fear of the Corpsman creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality.

**Instill Fear**: the Power Ring is unique in that its base of power, fear, can be manipulated by the ring user. An opponent's fears can be laid bare by delving into their minds. The power only works on the direct emotion of fear. This allows them to create the energy constructs of a opponent's worst nightmare. Also, once that fear is exposed, the ring's ability allows the wielder to amplify the fear to the point of irrationality and true horror on the part of victim and conversely empowering the ring wielder.

**Phasing**: The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's mastery of fear and the density of the object's molecular structure.

**Kryptonian Charging**: Similar to how the light of a Green Power Ring can be used to create artifical Kryptonite energy to harm a Kryptonian, the yellow energy from a Yellow Power Ring can charge the powers of a Kryptonian or Daxamite.

**Environmental Playback**: Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghost-like state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrum's. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention.

**Invisibility & Light Refraction**: A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than yellow. It can be assumed the ring wielder would not risk the extra time and effort to create other colors in a combat situation.

**Energy Twin**: The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by another ring wielder as a yellow, ghostlike image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body.

**Energy Absorption**: The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Unlike the Green Lantern power rings, a yellow power ring can replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging, but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example.

**Flight**: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Corpsmen has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, a Corpsman's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field.

**Wormholes & Spacial Warps**: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders.

**Time Travel**: Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more mastery of fear it takes.

**Limited Cellular Regeneration**: This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries and this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Corpsman can use the ring to repair minor injuries in himself or others.

**Electromagnetic Scanning**: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications.

**Universal Translator**: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why a translation system was added to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations.

**Material Alteration**: The Corpsman's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Corpsmen wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Corpsman is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. The yellow parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold.

**Ring Duplication**: Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery.

**Emergency Beacon**: A Corpsman in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a soldier's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert.

**Homing Beacon**: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Corpsman to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others.

**Mind Alteration**: As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. Corpsmen have used mind techniques as part of training. New recruits may be subjected to mind scans by other Corpsmen. They are taught to build mental defenses to protect themselves from psionic attack. The power ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another being. Corpsmen have used this technique to share information regarding their enemies during combat situations.

**Security Protocol**: The rings can be programmed. They can be coded to the wearer so as to make them unusable if stolen.

**Pre-set Conditions**: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring.

"Ok...well that solves that problem, but...wait...'Return to home planet'?" he repeated, then whooped, flipping into a three hundred and sixty degree loop. He was going home! YES!

"THANK YOU PARALLAX!" he shouted. Now he had to get the hang of this thing...

The yellow gauntlet around his hand sparked to life, causing a beast of solid yellow light appeared before him, roaring.

"Whoa!" Megaman said, startled, the loss of focus causing his construct to dissipate. Megaman blinked, staring at the gauntlet then remembered what the information that had been downloaded into his mind had informed him of...one of its abilities was to form constructs of solidified yellow energy.

Grinning, he decided to experiment, utilizing it and having it form various things for a few hours and then formed a bubble around himself, and he was pleased to discover that it had atmospheric conditions like that on Terra.

He grinned as the latest construct was dismissed and zoomed back to Elysium, egear to share the good news with Sera and Yuna.

* * *

><p>There was something about hanging around on a platform floating in the center of what one would call...empty space that could have a person slowly slip in to madness, however, this was not the case when we were referring to two Mother unitsl; those two mother units being Sera and Yuna. Regardless of whatever they were, sitting cross-legged beside a lifeless gargantuan shell of a titanic golem was kind of unsettling. Sera wasn't too comfortable with it either despite the fact that it was her old body. It appeared that ever since Megaman had defeated her, her mind had suddenly become occupied with foreign feelings that were far from present before.<p>

_For me to have feelings is unimaginable in itself._ Sera thought with a curious smile on her lips, which technically weren't her own since she was currently occupying Yuna's old body. Said mistress was also not within a body that was her own. Yuna had taken control of Matilda Caskett's body, who, for those whom were unaware, was Roll Caskett's mother. It didn't take much of a genius to realize that things were going to get pretty screwy when they got back to Terra...ahem...if they got back to Terra.

The two looked up as a streak of yellow that resembled a commit neared them and they saw a humanoid figure in its center as it got closer and made to land. The figure flipped forward one hundred eighty degrees to land in a roll on the ground, his left hand resting on his right arm in preparation to steady it.

"Gah dammit!" the being grunted, "I gotta work on my landings."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yuna asked.

Looking up, Megaman sighed and rubbed the back of his head, subconsciously dismissing his helmet. The two Mother Unit's mouths dropped in shock and sputtered as Megaman or Trigger by those who were a bit more familiar with his past life stood there before them. They had no idea how any of what the purifer had done was possible.

"Don't ask...don't really have any answers myself at this point." Megaman said, then suddenly thought of something and turned to Yuna.

"Why are you two still here, anyways?" Megaman asked Yuna suspiciously. "If you were able to get in back after I faced Sera and me just now get into this place, then you could have gotten out at any time, right?"

"...Well...no." Yuna answered after taking some time to think about her reply. "Sera?" She called to the other mother unit.

"Yes Yuna?" Sera asked, swiveling her eyes toward her sister.

"Do you see any way to leave this place?"

"I do, however, it may take some time." Sera stood up quickly and walked over to her former shell which towered over them with its eyes closed. "We will have to restore my old body so I can make use of it again. I twisted the dimensional rip with my abilities to seal Trigger here with me just in case I happened to fail in my engagement with him."

"You were successful." Megaman quipped, he shook his head to let his hair feather all over his face and sighed. "When were you planning on telling us this anyway? It's been six days already."

"Has it?" Yuna questioned with an innocent smile. "I hadn't noticed."

"Neither did I." Sera agreed.

"...Are you two serious?" Megaman was horrified. "Oh god." Megaman looked out in to the deep star filled depths of nothingness that surrounded them. Why was all of this so much harder for him to cope with then it was for them? "Roll...Tron..." The hero knew he was desperate for someone if his rival came to mind. "Help me..."His last words sounded like a strangled plea.

"What was that Trigger?" Sera inquired.

"Oh, nothing." Megaman replied with a weak chuckle. He may have been losing his mind, but he wasn't about to stir the anger of a mother unit. Fighting Sera in her former body was hard enough. He could only wonder what she was capable of now that she was in control of Yuna's body. In fact now that he had all this time alone with the two mother unit's he might as well get reacquainted with them. His memories about his past life with them were still very blurry when he tried to think back to it. "I'm...sorry."

"Excuse me?" Sera turned her attention back to Megaman.

"I said that I'm sorry." Megaman apologized.

"For what?" Sera cocked her head to the side.

"For all of the trouble I've caused you." He bowed his head slightly before looking back at her. "I still don't quite remember what went on between us before I sealed myself in Terra, but I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Don't be." Sera told him. "The Master asked you to do it. You had no choice, but to obey anything that he asked of you. It was only natural." She rested her head against the cold surface of her old shell. "I should be apologizing for not taking the time to understand your motives. I took action against you without hearing you or the Master out."

Both of them stared at each other for a long time before turning away from each other. Sera had no idea what she felt when her eyes met Megaman's, but it was seriously disturbing her. Something in the back of her mind tempted her to steal another glance at the purifier model and yet at the same time something else just wouldn't allow her to. It was all so confusing for her. Megaman on the other hand had experienced this feeling before with Tron and Roll. For him to be experiencing this awkwardness again simply because he was staring in to Sera's eyes vexed him.

"Well, look at the both of you." Yuna said cheerfully. She had to admit that the show that had ended moments ago in front of her was kind of cute. "And to think that you two had been enemies for so long. Just one apology and the both of you are blushing just looking at each other."

"W-what?" Sera touched her skin and realized it was giving off a warm sensation. "I don't understand what's going on. My temperature is rising."

"It's called embarrassment." Yuna clarified for her.

"Embarrassment? Why would I feel embarrassed?"

"Don't ask me." Yuna shrugged her shoulders with a grin. "Now as for your idea..."She trailed off to let her fellow unit continue. Sera nodded and went on saying, "In order for me to regain control over my former vessel it must be restored to it's original form."

"But how do we do that?" Megaman asked, crossing his arms inquisitively. "It's no longer functional right?"

"That is correct, Trigger." Sera replied, regarding him intensely. "That is why I require your help now."

"...What could I possibly do?"

"I need you to transfer your essence." Sera explained, eliciting a gasp from Yuna.

"You can't be serious." The gentle mother unit chided her sister, horrified that she would even consider such a method. "That might kill him!"

"If you do it then there is a chance that we may lose you forever." Sera told Yuna. "That is something that we can't risk with the odd behavior of the "Elder system" down below in Terra. I would risk destroying your shell as well if I did it, however, since Trigger is a purifier model with an advanced regeneration program he is the only candidate for the transfer process." Seras turned to Megaman with a stoic mask. "You understand, correct?"

"...Yeah." Megaman replied dejectedly. "But I'll lose all of my memory again."

"Nonsense." Sera told him with a shake of her head. "You have all of your memory stored in that separate data drive, don't you?" She was referring to Data.

"Data only has my memories from my past life. I'll lose everything I remember about Roll and the others if I shut down again...I'll forget all about Kattleox and even Tron...I'll lose everything that I've ever loved about Terra. My adventures and all of the people I've met; the friends I've made." Megaman held his left hand against his chest with a shuddering sigh. "...I'll just be empty again."

"Megaman..." Yuna was at a loss for words. She turned back to Sera and asked, "There must be some other way...right?" To her dismay Sera shook her head in response and replied, "As much as I regret to say it, this is the only way. Even if your friends do make it to Elysium we are trapped in this dimension unless I regain complete control over my former self."

"I understand..." Megaman said.

"I am glad to have met you Trigger." Sera suddenly said.

"Well then...let's get on with it." A wry grin made it's way across Megaman's lips. "We can't leave everyone waiting can we?"

Yuna watched on from afar with Sera as Megaman transferred all of the energy sustaining his life in to the titanic form of Sera's former shell. Yuna clutched both of her hands against her chest tightly from watching the young hero go through with the exhausting process or at least it looked exhausting from the way Megaman was breathing. His breaths sounded shallow as the sweat trailed down his forehead. Exhausting wasn't even the word to describe what he was feeling right now. It didn't do the excruciating pain that was replacing the life in his body any justice. He felt as though his very soul was being ripped away from his body forcefully, which oddly enough was the one thing he found himself contemplating as he spent his last moments fading away.

_Do I have a soul to call my own or am I just another machine like those reaverbots? _Megaman found himself thinking back to the time he had come to search for the final key to Elysium. He had to ask permission from the priest first. He remembered donating to the church and receiving the priest's blessings.

_Do...I...have...a soul? Does Sera or Yuna have a soul? Did the Master give me a soul or am I just another creation? _Megaman fell to his knees but he kept his hand pressed against Sera's shell. He started to pant now as his chest began to constrict along with his throat.

"It's happening..." Sera said as she watched the color slowly drain from Megaman's hair. The brown slowly dissipated to be consumed by the color of pure white snow. "He's giving away his final reserve of energy."

"MEGAMAN!" Yuna cried out but Sera placed a hand in front of her fellow unit to keep her from approaching the purifier unit. "Why won't you allow him to stop? Hasn't he given up enough already?"

"You're allowing your emotion to get the best of you. This is why such things are not meant for us." Sera said coldly but the lone tear that was threatening to slip down her face betrayed that.

"Sera!" Yuna turned a fierce glare upon her but it didn't seem to phase her.

"Hey." Megaman called to both of them faintly. "Hey...can you hear me?"

"Trigger?" Sera stepped forward to hear him out. Yuna followed closely to stand beside him as well. "You wanted to tell us something?"

"Yeah..." Megaman nodded weakly. "I want you to explain everything...to my friends...I..." Megaman paused as if to consider his next words. "I don't...want them to get worried."

"Megaman-"

"Wait..." Megaman cut Yuna off. "I'm not finished..."

"Go on." Sera urged him on.

"I want you to tell Roll...that I'm sorry for leaving her like this...I promised her...tell her..." Megaman found himself shedding tears. "...That I never meant for it to be this way...I still want...to help her with so much..." Megaman closed his eyes and began to sob."So, so much...but I'm not sure if that will be possible...after I lose my memory...I don't know how I'll behave towards her!"

"Calm down." Sera told him.

"But I can't! I...can't calm down!"

"You'll waste your energy faster if you don't Trigger."

"Just tell her...I'm sorry...and Tron. Tell Tron that I'm...sorry too." Megaman steadied himself. "She'll probably get mad but...I hope she'll understand. I-I know she'll understand..." He found himself fading and Yuna could see the light that filled his brilliant eyes slowly dull from it's emerald green to a dead gray. "And tell her to please...please make the right choices. I don't want...her to be a criminal..." Megaman finally released his hold on the shell and fell backwards. Sera and Yuna were immediately down on the floor beside him to hold his hands.

"Forgive me..." Megaman said softly.

"You've already been forgiven Trigger." Sera told him.

"No...It's my fault that Geetz and Gatz are dead..."

"No." Yuna cooed to him soothingly. "They fought to protect us til the end. They did their duty and you did yours."

"I just feel...guilty." Megaman turned his head to the side before he spoke his final words. "I just want to...make everything right again..." Yuna threw herself against him with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as she buried her face in to his shoulder. She knew he would come back but he wouldn't be the same person she had grown to become fond of over the time she had known him before this entire mess.

Suddenly the gauntlet on Megaman's right hand glowed and Megaman felt himself being pulled back from the brink of oblivion by the yellow light and it instead transfered energy into Sera's former body in the place of his life-force.

"What is that?" Sera asked, staring at the gauntlet.

"No idea, but the one who made it has my gratitude." Megaman said.

"Trigger...are you functioning properly?" Sera asked, she had expected the essence transfer to at the least, render him comatose.

Megaman grinned at her "Never better!"

"You...you're still...?" Yuna asked as Megaman's hair rapidly regained its color and his breathing grew normal.

He smiled and nodded "My half from Terra is still here, Yuna." he said, tapping his temple.

Yuna sighed, looking relieved.

Sera nodded and then moved to place her hands on her former shell, her eyes shut. A second later, Yuna's body fell limp as a rag doll and the lifeless gargantuan shell of the titanic golem Sera had turned her body into opened its eyes and was soon enveloped in white light and Sera stood before them in her normal, human-looking, actual body, clothes and all (something Megaman was greatful for considering what she'd been like when he freed her on Forbiden Island) and then picked up Yuna's limp form and presented her sister with her original form.

Yuna nodded and set her body down then laied down next to it and closed her eyes. The next moment, Yuna's original body's eyes opened and she stood up, stretching as if trying to get use to her own body again. Yuna nodded and then picked up Matilda in her arms. From the looks of it the older woman was unconscious.

"Is she...?" Megaman asked worriedly, hovered over Matilda Caskett, literally. She was his best friend and surrogent sister's mother, after all.

"She's in a comatose state," Yuna informed the young hero. "She should come out of it within a few days. It's been a long time since I've been in my own body. But now that I am, I think it best to give Ms. Roll Caskett her mother back."

He nodded and a beam of yellow light short from Megaman's gauntlet and formed a bubble around the three and, with a near-manic grin, he zoomed back for Terra full speed, towing the tiro of females behind him.

His thoughts as he put Elysium behind him were that whoever "Parallax" was, they were honestly a pretty good guy as far as he was concerned and that nothing was going to ruin him puting this yellow gauntlet and the energy it used to good use.

Ho, how wrong he was.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

**ATTENTION PLEASE. I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY: I'LL BE STARTING A NEW JOB ON SUNDAY, JUNE 7TH AND IT'LL KEEP ME OFF-SITE MORE FROM NOW ON.**

**I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON MY STORIES, AND I NEVER WILL, BUT MY EMPLOYMENT TAKES PRIORITY. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ABOUT THE WAIT FOR UPDATES FROM NOW ON AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME! **


End file.
